Obi-Wan's love
by Blue Wylla
Summary: Traduction de STAILS565 et de MythoBoy. "Obi Wan qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demandai-je rapidement en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, si Obi-Wan pleure c'est quelque chose de grave est arrivé car Obi-Wan ne pleure jamais!


**Traduction de OBI-WAN'S LOVE de STAILS565 et de MythoBoy avec l'accord des auteurs.**

**Rien n'est à moi hormis la traduction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Obi-Wan's love<strong>

**POV Aayla**

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de boire du thé quand soudainement Obi-Wan entra en trombe par la porte de mes quartiers en criant mon nom. Je me levai de mon fauteuil puis allai dans le salon où Obi-Wan était debout et - il pleurait?

"Obi Wan qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demandai-je rapidement en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules, si Obi-Wan pleure c'est quelque chose de grave est arrivé car Obi-Wan ne pleure jamais!

"A-A-A, bégaya-t-il en s'effondrant sur ses genoux.

- Obi-Wan!" Pleurai-je alarmée en me penchant et en l'attrapant par le bras. Je le conduisis au canapé et l'y assit.

"Obi-Wan, s'il-te-plait, dit moi ce qui ne vas pas? Demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ce-c'est-c'est Anakin, dit-il.

- Quoi Anakin?" Questionnai-je confuse en me demandant ce qu'avait pu faire Anakin pour faire pleurer Obi-Wan.

"Il-il-il, je... Je l'ai vu embrasser Padmé," bégaya-t-il tout en éclatant en sanglots.

J'étais en état de choc, qui aurait pu penser ça, que la sénatrice et Anakin soit ensemble. Et le plus grave c'est qu'Obi-Wan est amoureux de son padawan Anakin Skywalker.

"Obi-Wan c'est bon, dit-je en l'étreignant.

- Non ça ne l'est pas Aayla, tu sais ce que je ressens pour Anakin et maintenant il... il est avec Padmé, dit-il en me serrant à son tour.

"Obi-Wan tout va aller bien, je te le promet, ils sont jeunes et ils vont certainement se séparer, dis-je pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Tu as certainement raison ils vont casser, dit-il en se calmant. Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais il trouvera juste quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en recommençant à pleurer. Anakin ne m'aimeras jamais, je suis juste un homme vieux et laid!

- Oh Obi-Wan, dis-je en l'étreignant de nouveau. Tu n'es pas laid et si tu étais vieux tu ne ressemblerais pas à ça.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance j'aime Anakin et il ne m'aimera jamais! Dit-il en éclatant en sanglots. E-et le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas assez confiance pour me dire qu'il est avec Padmé.

- C'est bon Obi-Wan, dis-je, regardes pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une sieste, ici, sur le canapé d'accord?" Il me regarda, puis acquiesça. Il se coucha sur le canapé puis je partis saisir une couverture d'un coffre. Après avoir couvert son corps tremblent, je le laissai et partis chercher Anakin pour le ramener à la raison.

**POV Anakin**

J'étais avec Padmé dans son bureau pour parler des Jedis, de la République, et plus important mes sentiments pour Obi-Wan.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Obi-Wan, Ani? Questionna-t-elle de derrière son bureau.

- J-Je l'aime Padmé. Il est mon Maître et il m'a formé et peu importe ce qui s'est passé ou ce que j'ai fait, il restait patient avec moi là où toute autre personne aurait perdu l'esprit et m'aurait donné à un autre Maître, mais pas Obi-Wan il gardait patience, lui dis-je honnêtement.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sous son menton et se penchant sur son bureau.

- Eh bien, oui et non, dis-je, j-j'aime la manière dont il me regarde quand je le rends fier, souriais-je, et j'adore quand il rit, quand je le fait rire. Padmé me sourit:

-C'est tout?

- Non j'aime ses magnifique yeux bleus et ses cheveux soyeux et la manière dont il résiste pour moi quand j'ai des ennuis et j-Je l'aime c'est tout", dis-je en rougissant.

Padmé rit:" Anakin, t'es maaaall!

- Je sais, mais-

- Mais quoi Ani? Demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

- Il ne m'aimera jamais Padmé et même si c'était le cas, il ne voudrait pas, il ne pourrait avoir d'attachements ou de relation amoureuse avec quiconque, C'est contre le Code Jedi et Obi-Wan n'irait jamais à l'encontre du Code Jedi, lui dis-je tristement.

- D'accord, il ne peut pas aller contre le Code mais Ani tu ne sauras jamais s'il ressent la même chose envers toi.

Je ris.

- Padmé ça n'arrivera jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit pourquoi m'aimerait-il, pour lui je suis probablement juste un stupide petit enfant qui a besoin d'être regardé.

-Ani si tu l'aimes, montre lui que tu l'aimes et peut-être qu'il t'aimera ou tu peux juste-"

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit et Maître Aayla Secura entra à grand pas dans le bureau. Elle marchait vers moi et je pouvais deviner qu'elle était en colère contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

"Maître Secura, qu'est-ce que vous- je fus coupé par Aayla qui me frappa au visage. Aayla qu-?

- Comment peux-tu! Me cria-t-elle. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça!

- Aalya de quoi parlez-vous? Demandai-je apeuré de finir tué. Padmé regardait juste, choqué.

- Je parle du fait que tu n'aies pas confiance en Obi-Wan! Hurla-t-elle.

- QUOI! Lui criai-je en retour. Comment pouvez-vous dire que je ne fais confiance en Obi-Wan! Je lui fais entièrement confiance!

- Bien, mais pour lui il semble que tu ne lui fait pas confiance! Cria-t-elle mais un peu plus calme maintenant.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « il semble que je n'aie pas confiance en lui »? Demandai-je abasourdi.

- Il pense que tu n'as pas confiance en lui, dit-elle en me regardant avec pitié.

- Pourquoi pense-t-il ça?" Lui hurlai-je.

Elle soupira et regarda Padmé puis moi:" Il t'as vu embrassé Padmé."

J'étais choqué '_Il a vu notre baiser! Il a vu!_':"Jejejejeje, bégayai-je.

- N'essaies pas de m'expliquer Anakin, dit-elle sévèrement, va l'expliquer à Obi-Wan pas à moi."

Je me suis levé et me dirigea vers la porte:" Vous avez raison.

- Il est dans mes quartiers Anakin, sur le canapé."

J'acquiesçai et passa la porte, la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sortir et courir pour tout expliquer à Obi-Wan se fut le cri de Padmé: "Bonne chance!"

Je trouvai un speeder dans le hangar le prit et parti rapidement vers le temple Jedi espérant que quand je verrais Obi-wan il ne serait pas en colère contre moi.

**oOoOoOo**

**POV Anakin**

J'ai poussé un Jedi hors de mon chemin tandis que je traversais les salles du temple Jedi, droit vers les quartiers d'Aayla Secura. Je trouvai ses quartiers et j'y entai rapidement, ils étaient faiblement éclairés. Lentement je me fis un chemin vers le canapé où j'aperçus une silhouette sous des couvertures. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où je pensais être sa tête et assez clairement je vis le beau visage d'Obi-Wan sortir de sous les couvertures. Je me mis à genoux et je commençai à caresser sa joue pour essayer de le débarrasser des traces de larmes que je voyais sur son visage.

"Oh Maître, murmurai-je en continuant de lui caresser la joue, je suis désolé", dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'agrandirent tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

"Anakin, qu-que", bégaya-t-il avec un visage choqué, mais cela fut vite remplacé par une expression sévère." Anakin qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être en train de protéger la Sénatrice Amidala! Cria-t-il sévèrement en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Je-je Maître je, bégayai-je.

- Anakin, je ne suis plus ton Maître.

- Désolé, l'habitude, dis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec la Sénatrice? Demanda-t-il sévèrement.

- Parce que je suis venu pour vous voir, pour que-pour que je puisse- je puisse, bégayai-je.

- Anakin accouches, dit-il. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec un regard inquiet dans ses yeux.

- Pourquejeviennem'excuser! Dis-je rapidement.

- Quoi? Anakin peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, mais plus lentement cette fois, dit Obi-Wan.

- Pour que je vienne m'excuser, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- T'excusais? Demanda-t-il confus, t'excusais de quoi Anakin?

- Pour vous avoir blessé, pour vous avoir fait penser que je n'avais pas confiance en vous, pour avoir rencontré Padmé dans votre dos et pour ne pas avoir suivi le code Jedi! "Dis-je pendant que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux et que je lui confessais la vérité de ce que j'avais fait.

Il s'assit là, les bras croisés avec une expression choquée.

"Maître? Tentais-je. S'il-vous-plaît dîtes quelques choses."

Il finit par me regarder avec de la sincérité dans les yeux. Il saisit mes deux bras et me regarda dans les yeux. Et je jurai que mon cœur manqua un battement quand il fit ça.

"Anakin je te pardonne, c'est bon.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. 'Comment peut-il me pardonner ainsi? 'Pensai-je. "Mais Maître ce n'est pas bon, dis-je, je désobéis au Code et ... et comment pouvez-vous me pardonnaer comme ça?" Lui demandai-je.

Il soupira et me sourit :"Parce que tu as été mon Padawan et j'ai confiance en toi."

Mes yeux s'agrandir 'il me fait confiance?' "M-ma-mais Maître comment pouvez-vous-? Il me stoppa à la moitié de ma phrase.

- Anakin assez! J'ai confiance en toi c'est ainsi ... Et je ne suis plus ton Maître, dit-il sévèrement.

- Encore désolé, l'habitude ... mais maintenant? Je vous ai blessé- commençais-je.

- Assez Anakin!" Me cria-t-il dessus. Je tombai en arrière choqué. Il inspira profondément puis continua:" Désolé, maintenant retourne au bureau de la sénatrice Amidala tu dois la protéger," dit-il en pointant la porte.

'Il veut me faire partir? Oh non, il ne se débarrassera pas de moi si facilement.' Je croisai les bras sur mon torse et dit :"Non."

Obi-Wan me regarda et dit: "Non?

- Oui non, vous ne me mettrez pas dehors si facilement, parce qu'une fois que je serais parti vous vous remettrez à broyer du noir," dis-je les bras croisés.

Il me regarda choqué: "Comment sais-tu-?

- Aayla m'a expliqué, "dis-je avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de finir.

Il me regarda d'un mauvais œil: "Bien je ne vais pas me morfondre et maintenant repars et va protéger Padmé, commanda-t-il en pointant la porte.

- Non, lui répondis-je en retour.

- Oui, dit-il avec colère.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Oui.

- Non. Je commençais à en avoir marre de ça et j'étais en colère, Obi-Wan continuait à tourner autour de moi, zut Obi-Wan était en train de m'allumer juste en se tenant debout là.

- Oui.

- Non.

- Ou-"

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je m'élançai sur lui et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je commençais à bouger et mec que c'était trop trop bon de finalement embrasser Obi-Wan. J'ai finalement remarqué qu'il ne répondait pas alors je commençais à me retirer. Mais avant de pouvoir m'éloigner, Obi-Wan me saisit à l'arrière de la nuque et m'attira vers lui.

Je gémis quand le baiser commença à devenir chaud. Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour me demander l'entrée que je lui accordai volontiers. Je gémis quand il commença à bouger sa langue à travers ma bouche. Il gémit en retour quand je suçais sa langue. Je me séparais rapidement de lui par manque d'oxygène.

J'appuyais mon front sur le sien et le regardait dans les yeux. "C'était- commençais-je.

-Wow," dit-il en me regardant.

J'allais l'embrasser de nouveau quand-

"Enfoiré de Sith! Hurla-t-il en se levant les yeux écarquillés.

Je le regardais:"Obi-Wan,"le sollicitai-je.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste d'arriver? Demanda-t-il en laissant courir ses mains à travers ses cheveux.

-Maître calmez-vous." Dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules. Il me fixa. Je me penchai pour lui donner un rapide baisé.

Il recula:" Anakin nous ne pouvons pas faire ça", s'exclama-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils: "Pourquoi pas? Demandai-je.

-C'est contre le code Anakin nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il mais je le coupai.

-Pourquoi pas Obi-Wan? Lui demandai-je. Je vous aime et il semble que cela soit réciproque."

Il me regarda et soupira: "Oui Anakin, je t'aime Anakin en retour, mon cœur bondit quand il dit ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble." Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Obi-Wan attends!" Hurlai-je tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte. Il ne s'arrêta pas. "Obi-Wan s'il-te-plaît! "Suppliai-je proche des larmes.

Il s'arrêta."Anakin pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il.

Il me regarda. "Pourquoi quoi? Demandai-je en retour.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous être ensemble? Questionna-t-il en me regardant.

-Quoi?" Demandai-je le cœur brisé.

Il soupira. "Pourquoi nous devrions être ensemble. C'est contre le code Jedi et tu es juste un enfant Anakin et je suis un vieille homme ça ne marchera pas, dit-il en marchant vers la porte.

-Attends! Criai-je encore une fois les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se tourna et me regarda.

-Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi nous devrions être ensemble." Il me regarda songeur.

J'expirais." Nous devrions être ensemble parce que... Parce que je t'aime Obi-Wan." Je le regardais, ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc. "Et l'amour n'a pas de frontières, ni de limites Obi-Wan je t'aime vraiment, dis-je alors que les larmes coulées sur mon visage, s'il-te-plaît Obi-Wan j'ai besoin de toi... s'il-te-plaît me laisse pas, "sanglotai-je.

Soudainement, ses bras forts s'enveloppaient autour de ma taille et il se serra contre moi et m'embrassa. Ses mains réconfortantes bougèrent dans mon dos. J'enroulais mes bras autours de son cou et sanglotais dans ses bras.

"Ssh. Ssh. Ça va aller Anakin, c'est bon", dit-il tranquillement.

Il bougea et j'avançais avec lui. Il s'assit et me mit sur ses genoux. Je continuai à sangloter.

"C'est bon Ani, je suis là maintenant", dit-il de manière apaisante.

Finalement, je commençais à me calmer. Je levai les yeux vers lui, dans son regard je vis de l'inquiétude, de la crainte, de l'amour.

Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa."Anakin, murmura-t-il.

-Oui Obi-Wan?" Lui demandai-je. Il gloussa et il pencha pour m'embrasser. Je gémis et j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Mais tout aussi rapidement que ce fut commencé ce fut terminé.

Il me regarda et dit la chose la plus incroyable au monde: "Je t'aime aussi et je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserai."

Je le regardais et vis dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. "Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas être avec moi? Lui demandais-je.

Il soupira: Je ne voulais pas ne pas vouloir être avec toi. Crois-moi Anakin quand je dis que je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne voulais pas car j'avais peur, avoua-t-il.

-Peur de quoi? Questionnai-je.

-Que tu me laisse pour quelqu'un de mieux, dit-il sérieusement.

-Obi-Wan jamais je ne- Il continua à parler.

-Anakin tu es jeune et il y a tellement d'autre personne avec qui tu pourrais au lieu de moi, dit-il tristement.

-Obi-Wan", murmurai-je. Il me regarda." Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi", dis-je tandis qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser. Je le sentis sourire.

Quand je reculais il me regarda et dis: "Je suis entièrement à toi."

Je ris et le regardai. Il se baissa pour m'embrasser.

'De tous, ce jour est le meilleur de ma vie. Le jour où Obi-Wan Kenobi est devenu mien.'

**FIN**


End file.
